The Hottest Day in Malibu
by Tsunaxd88
Summary: A very hot day leaves many people very horny. Rico give into the heat and seduces Jackson, which in turn end up turning on both Oliver and Robbie Ray Slash Boy on Boy Rico/Jackson Oliver/Robbie Ray
It was reported the hottest day in Malibu that year. Rico had already been working 8 hours that day, he would go home but there were so many customers that day because of the heat. So he sat behind Jackson as he was taking orders from customers.

Rico had Jackson working all day. It was so hot that Jackson had built up quite a sweat. His clothes were stuck to his body. He had a wedgie that he couldn't pick because od the endless line of customers.

Rico tried cooling himself off by sitting on the floor next to the fan. While sitting down he noticed something he hadn't seen before. In the position that Rico was sitting in gave him a clear view of Jacksons ass. Rico felt his cock stirring as he fixed his gaze on Jacksons shorts sticking so hard to his round butt.

Rico started tugging on his cock through his shorts. He couldn't get enough of the way those shorts outlined Jackson's ass as he worked. He knew he had to taste Jackson's sweaty ass before the day was over.

Rico walked to the counter pretending to help Jackson out with the orders. While making the customers orders Rico repeatedly brushed his hand against Jackson's ass. He also stepped out of the shack and told Jackson to get on his knees. He wanted to see if anyone could possibly see Rico rimmimg Jackson. The counter was high enough that Jackson was well hidden and out of sight. A confused Jackson stood up and asked Rico if he could continue doing his job.

Rico was extremely happy that know one can know what's going on behind the counter. So he walked back into the shack and kneeled down behind Jackson. In one swift motion he tugged down Jackson's shorts and under wear. Jackson shrieked as his ass was exposed to the air.

Rico didn't waste any time as at all. He began massaging Jackson's perfect butt. Jackson couldn't resist moaning earning him a few "looks" from customers. Rico spread Jackson's cheeks and in one swift lick his tongue brushed up along Jackson's asshole, earning him a loud yelp from Jackson.

Rico was so surprised by the taste. It was a little salty because of the sweat. To Rico he loved the raunchy and salty taste, he wanted more. Rico repeatedly licked and sucked Jackson's asshole, dipping his tongue inside a few times. Jackson was disgusted but at the same time he thought it felt good.

He whispered to Rico, "What the fuck are you doing Rico."

"Shut up and let me eat your ass."

His theory of Rico being gay had turned out to be true. Jackson was beginning to have a new impression on guys. Soon Rico started tongue fucking Jackson's ass making it slick with spit. Jackson couldnt stop moaning, he turned away a few customers because of his disturbing moans.

As Rico's whole tongue was now buried in his ass, he felt his hard cock throb and with one swift motion of his hand against his cock he came against the counter. Rico pushed Jackson to the side and began lapping up Jackson's cum. Rico had had enough. His ass was itching for it to be filled up. He wanted Jackson to fuck him until he couldnt walk for weeks. He stoop behind the counter and made a huge announcement.

"Rico's Shack is now closed goodbye."

He then whispered to Jackson," You get to leave early, but there's a catch. You have to take me to your house and fuck me like the slut I am."

Despite Jackson having came a couple minutes ago his cock rose up to the full 7 inches. He nodded yes to Rico's offer. He then led Rico back to his house. Since the house didn't have air-conditioning at the moment because of a prank gone wrong, he knew that no one would be home until the sun sets. So he led Rico into the kitchen.

Jackson sat up on the counter. He pulled his shorts and underwear down to his ankles exposing his cock to Rico. Rico grabbed Jackson's cock and jacked it a few times before entering the mushroom tip into his mouth.

"Oh yeah Rico!"

Jackson's moans were turning on Rico as he fully took Jackson's cock into his mouth . Rico pulled down his shorts and boxers and started fondling his cock. He moaned around Jackson's cock as Jackson grabbed his hair and fully forced the whole cock down Rico's throat.

Jackson wanted to feel his cock inside Rico's ass. He was yearning to unload hi cum into Rico's beautiful round ass.

So he got off the counter, turned Rico around and made him get on his hands and knees like a dog. Jackson leaned in and spread Rico's cute bubble butt. He then took long licks down Rico's ass crack brushing against his winking brown asshole. He surprisingly enjoyed the taste of his boss' butt hole.

" Ah fuck Jackson, I wish you were as good as you eat ass."

After a few minute of circling his tongue around Rico's hole he dipped his tongue in Rico's most intimate area. Then he stuck his finger inside Rico's raunchy ass. Then took out his finger and forced Rico to suck on it.

"Oh yeah taste your own ass Rico."

"Mm yeah I love tasting my own ass. Sometimes after I'm done fucking myself with my dildo I like to wrap my lip around it and savor the taste of my own ass."

That made Jackson very horny so he went to work. He scissored Rico's ass until he thought he was ready. Jackson then spit on his own dick and began inserting the tip of his cock into Rico's tight hole. Rico gasped because of the pain, asking for a minute to adjust to having 7 inches of Jackson inside him. When Rico was ready Jackson fucked Rico hard against the dirty kitchen floor.

"Ah Jackson faster, I need you to fuck my boy pussy harder!"

"Yes! RICO! YOUR ASS IS SOO TIGHT!"

"Yeah! Just like that. Destroy my ass."

"I want you to ride me."

Jackson then took his cock out and picked up Rico and carried him to the couch.

Then guided Rico to sit on his cock. Jackson's cock slid back into Rico's tight heat.

At that very moment Oliver walked up to the door looking to find Miley but instead found the hottest scene in front of him: Rico bouncing up and down on Jackson's delicious looking cock. Oliver pulled down his shorts and immediately started stroking his 6 inch cock.

"Oh yeah Rico, fuck yourself on Jackson's cock."

"Oh yeah Rico! Ride my dick!"

"Mmm.. yes Jackson. I'm your personal bitch!"

Rico climbed off of Jackson's dick and put it in his mouth. Rico bobbed his head up and down on Jackson's cock which tasted like his ass. Jackson suddenly disappeared into his father room, and came back with a large black vibrator. Together him and Rico licked the vibrator from top to bottom, coating it with saliva. Their tongues touched causing Jackson to slip his tongue into Rico's mouth. They continued for minutes just grinding and making out on the couch.

Rico spread Jackson's ass cheeks then gave his pink rosebud a quick tongue bath before pushing in the vibrator. He then climbed back onto Jackson's cock.

Suddenly Robbie Ray pulled up to his house to find the sight of Oliver's bare ass in front of his door. He walked up behind Oliver and spread his cheeks and began tongue fucking him.

"Oh my god not out here!"

"That didnt stop you from wacking off in front of my house to my son fucking his underage boss," replied Robbie.

Robbie continued to eat Oliver's beautiful teen ass.

Jackson was getting very close so he grabbed Rico's cock and began jerking it as fast as he could.

"Oh god Jackson I'm CUMMING!" Rico came all over Jackson's stomach.

"AHH I'M GONNA CUM INSIDE YOUR ASS"

Rico's ass tightened around Jackson's cock causing Jackson to shoot his load in Rico's ass.

Oliver came against the door as he orgasm-ed to the scene in front of him and his best friend's dad's tongue in his ass.

"You better clean my door Oliver."

Oliver got on his knees and licked off his salty cum from the glass door. Jackson was eating his own cum from Rico's ass when Rico pointed to the door revealing a sweaty Oliver licking his cum off the glass door, his pants around his ankles, while Robbie had his tongue buried inside Oliver.

"Uh oh."

To be continued...


End file.
